MOMENT (2)
by lilbaek614
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari seringnya Park ChanYeol mengantarkan Byun BaekHyun menggunakan mobil pribadi miliknya dan bertepatan dengan warna rambut BaekHyun, ENJOY


ANCAMAN BYUN !!

MAIN CAST :

Byun BaekHyun

X

Park ChanYeol

OTHER CAST :

ALL Member EXO

etc.

.

.

.

.

NO COPAST

.

CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA

.

HAPPY READING GUYS

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Jongdae ?" lelaki yang bernama Jongdae tersebut menoleh, "Hmmm menurut ku konsep ini sedikit unik untuk _Comeback_ CBX kali ini. Dan aku tertarik untuk membawa kan konsep ini," ucap Jongdae atau dunia lebih mengenal nya sebagai Chen.

"Bagaimana ? Kurasa semuanya sudah setuju dalam menentukan konsep untuk _Comeback Sub Unit_ CBX kali ini, dan aku harap kalian juga segera mempersiapkan nya mulai dari sekarang." ucap salah seorang Staff sebagai pemimpin dalam rapat tersebut.

CBX adalah salah satu Sub Unit dari BoyBand EXO yang sedang naik daun ini. Dengan beranggota kan Chen, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin ini akan segera mempersiapkan _Comeback_ mereka di awal tahun 2018 ini. Diharapkan dengan mengusung konsep baru yang unik ini, para fans tidak akan bosan. Dan tentu nya mereka pun harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu nya untuk _Comeback_ mendatang.

"Apa kau akan merubahnya hari ini, Hyung ?' tanya seseorang bermarga Byun tersebut, "Hmmm seperti nya sepulang jadwal syuting aku akan menggantinya Baek, memang ada apa ?" tanya Xiumin. "Ahhh tidak... Aku hanya bertanya." balas Baekhyun dengan mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Lalu kau ? Kapan akan merubahnya ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chen. "Sepertinya aku akan merubah nya besok, karena hari ini jadwal ku sangat padat Baek, kenapa ? Lalu kapan kau akan mengubahnya ?" tanya Chen dengan mengalihkan sedikit tatapan nya pada layar ponsel nya dan wajah Baekhyun.

"Hmmm... Tidak tau..." jawab Baekhyun dengan menekukkan bibirnya dan menundukan kepala nya dalam, "Kenapa ? Bukan kah ada Chanyeol yang bisa mengantar mu ? Minta lah padanya," ucap Xiumin, "Hyung, apa kau lupa ? Aku kan sedang bertengkar dengan si Yoda itu..." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kesal saat mengucap nama 'Yoda' itu. "Ahh iyaa, maaf aku tidak mengingat nya..." balas Xiumin dengan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Sudah lah Baek, lagipula jangan terlalu lama bertengkar toh dia tidak salah juga. Dan Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf pada mu waktu itu, kau juga sudah tau alasannya mengapa dia terlambat datang saat makan malam waktu itu." bela Chen. "Iyaa aku tau dan aku juga paham Chen, tetapi si Yoda itu hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun... Dia juga menghindari ku setiap berpapasan dengan ku. Aku juga kesal dengan sikap nya yang seperti itu, dan seharusnya aku yang marah bukan dirinya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat membela dirinya sendiri dan merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang benar.

"Hei... Jika kau seperti ini terus maka apa jadi nya saat kalian di atas panggung nanti hmmm ? Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu Baek, maupun dia atau kau yang salah kalian harus membicarakan ulang masalah apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Bukan malah saling mendiamkan satu sama lainnya seperti ini."

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit bertanya dalam hati nya 'benar juga, mengapa aku tidak melakukan itu?'. Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengetikan beberapa kalimat pada pesan nya kepada kekasih jangkung nya tersebut, dan menyimpan kembali ponsel itu pada saku jaket nya.

 **TING**

Pertanda pesan masuk pada ponsel seorang Pria yang sedang duduk sembari memangku gitar. Diraih nya ponsel tersebut di samping kertas kertas yang tidak beraturan itu, sesaat setelah nya Pria itu tersenyum dan langsung bangkit menaruh gitar pada tempatnya dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang ada didalam studionya itu. "Tunggu aku baby..." ucapnya girang seraya mengambil kuncil mobil yang berada di atas meja sebelum menutup pintu studio miliknya.

Dalam perjalanan Pria itu terlihat sesekali melihat kaca didalam mobil nya yang memantulkan wajah rupawan nya dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nya seirama dengan musik yang sedang mengalun pada radio mobilnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka, ternyata kekasih mungil nya itu sekarang sudah berani meminta maaf duluan dan malah mengajak nya ahh bukan lebih tepatnya mengantar kekasih mungil nya itu menuju salah satu Salon ternama di daerah Seoul tersebut.

"Chan... Kau dimana ?? Mengapa lama sekali..." suara cerewet itu terdengar nyaring di telinga kanan Chanyeol yang sedang fokus mengemudi mobilnya. "Iya baby sebentar lagi aku akan sampai... Bersabar lah, lagipula apa kau sudah sampai ? Dan mengapa kau meminta ku menjemput mu di daerah sekitar studio pengambilan foto Baek ?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit frustasi, "Karena manager hyung baru saja mengantarkan Xiumin hyung untuk jadwal pemotretan, dan kau cepat lah datang tidak usah banyak omong!" suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah baby aku akan sampai dalam lima menit... Kututup telepon nya yaa, sampai jumpa," putus Chanyeol dan langsung melajukan mobilnya sedikit kencang karena dia tidak mau membuat kekasih mungil nya merajuk lagi padanya, dia sudah sangat frustasi karena masalah kemarin dan sekarang dia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah lagi.

"Cepat jalan." ucap Baekhyun ketus sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki mobil itu. "Kau harus memasang sabuk pengaman dulu Baek," ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun dan wajah nya berhenti kala bertemu dengan pipi tembam merona milik kekasih nya itu.

"Mengapa sedang merona kau terlihat indah sekali Baek ?" bisik Chanyeol pelan tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memerah itu. "A-aku juga tidak tau, dan cepat menyingkirlah... Kau menghabiskan waktu santai ku saja tau!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagu pasalnya detak jantung nya kini berdegup melebihi ambang batas normal hanya karena ditatap sedekat itu tadi.

'Tuhan... Tenggelamkan saja aku sekarang... Aku sangat malu!!' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati dan langsung memalingkan wajah nya menuju keluar jendela mobil. "Baiklah kita berangkat!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit bersemangat karena waktu berduaan seperti ini sangat lah jarang dengan padatnya jadwal EXO dan padatnya jadwal masing-masing member.

"Mengapa mengubah warna rambut lagi Baek? Aku sangat suka dengan rambut pink mu ini, kau terlihat semakin imut..." ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun, "Ini keperluan untuk Comeback CBX bulan mendatang Yeollie, dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengganti warna rambut ku." balas Baekhyun.

Memang benar mengganti warna atau gaya rambut adalah hal yang sangat lumrah untuk keperluan Comeback para idol Korea Selatan, dan salah satu tujuan nya untuk mengundang para penggemar menunggu sang idola mengeluarkan album terbaru mereka.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar ruangan jika kau perlu apa-apa panggil aku ya baby ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengusap lembut pipi tembam kekasih mungilnya ini, "Hmmm baiklah Yeollie... Dan bisakah kau membelikan aku segelas _ice coffee_ ? Karena rasanya aku agak sedikit mengantuk hehehe..." cengiran khas Byun Baekhyun muncul kala dirinya tersenyum senang sambil menunjukan _puppy eyes_ nya pada sang kekasih.

"Berhenti melakukan ini Baek, karena aku tidak mau kelepasan saat berada di depan umum seperti ini..." bisik Chanyeol pelan dan hanya di balas senyuman lebar oleh sang pemilik _puppy eyes_ tersebut. "Baiklah aku akan membelikan nya untuk mu," seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Warna rambut apa yang anda ingin kan, Tuan ?" tanya salah satu pegawai Salon tersebut, "Ohh... Aku ingin merubah nya menjadi warna Abu-abu, bisa kah?" balas Baekhyun sopan. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Mari..." ucapnya seraya menyodorkan tempat duduk khusus yang langsung menghadap cermin besar khas Salon.

'Kemana Namja itu pergi... Mengapa lama sekali sih! Bahkan rambut ku sudah ingin selesai.' gerutu Baekhyun didalam hati. "Boleh kah saya meminta tolong ?" ucap Baekhyun pada pegawai Salon tersebut, "Tentu, Tuan." "Bisakah Nona bawakan tas ku di sudut itu? Aku harus mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang," ucap Baekhyun. "Ini, Tuan." seraya menyerahkan tas jinjing yang dibawa Baekhyun tadi, "Terimakasih," ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukan badannya kecil.

 **TING**

 ** _MY BAE_**

 ** _\- Yakk... Dimana kau!! -_** ** _\- Mengapa lama sekali hanya membeli satu gelas ice coffee ?!_** -

 ** _PCY_**

 ** _\- Maafkan aku Baek, tadi ada sedikit kekacauan di coffee shop. Kukira mereka tidak akan mengenali ku tetapi ternyata mereka sangat mengenali ku dan aku harus melakukan sesi foto bersama mereka... Maafkan aku :(( -_**

 ** _MY BAE_**

 ** _DALAM LIMA MENIT JIKA KAU TIDAK SAMPAI MAKA AKU TIDAK AKAN BERBICARA PADAMU DALAM SATU BULAN INI!!! -_**

Setelah membaca pesan balasan yang di kirimkan Baekhyun padanya, Chanyeol segera berjalan cepat menuju Salon tersebut karena dia tidak mau jika kekasih mungilnya itu marah. Ancaman seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah Nyata bagi Chanyeol, maka jika dirinya ingin selamat dia harus cepat-cepat sampai menemui kekasih mungilnya itu.

END

A/N : Hello ~ Aku datang lagi membawa sebuah cerita yang sangat acak acakan ini hehehe :)) semoga dengan cerita baru ku ini kalian suka yaa ;)) jangan lupa selalu budayakan review dan beri semangat yang membangun, Terimakasih ~

@lilbaek614


End file.
